


First Year: The Meeting

by marauder5sos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Kid fic?, M/M, Milphy brotp, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Monty and Millers friendship throughout their seven years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Year: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series I'm going to do about Monty and Miller (as well as others) through their years at Hogwarts. 
> 
> The first chapter is an introduction to the characters and the universe in which this is set, when they meet and when they come to the realisation they are what the other needs.

Eleven year old Nathan Millers true existence was a secret. Sure, sometimes people saw him on the street or in a park, but if they knew what he was, well, a whole big mess would happen. A mess that his father would have to help clean up. 

Because the truth is, that eleven year old Nathan Miller was a wizard, and due to the International Statute of Secrecy, non-magic people known as Muggles could never find out about Witches or Wizards. 

But now, he was in his element, a place where he and his friends could be who they were always meant to be, a place where he didn’t need to hide. School.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the biggest school of magic in all of Europe, and he, along with his neighbours and childhood best friends Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, had all been accepted to the prestigious school and had been so excited to catch the train on September the 1st.

Hogwarts, since it’s beginning, split the students into four houses and while Wells was sorted into Gryffindor, Clarke and Miller were both sorted into Slytherin.

And now over a month later, Miller looked around the warm library, which was filled to the brim with school books on shelves and floating from place to place feeling content. Turning to Clarke and their housemate Murphy, he realised with surprise that space next to him was blank. Looking around him sharply, he didn’t find either Clarke or Murphy, only a small group of other first years from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw who all quickly ducked their heads the minute he caught their eyes.

Sighing to himself, he let out a small laugh at people being scared of him when he turned down a book aisle and saw another first year Hufflepuff struggling to reach a book. 

Leaning up past the smaller boy and grasping it, he turns to him and holds out the book, “Here you go,..?”

“Monty, Monty Green.”

“I’m Mil-, Nathan, I’m Nathan.”

Monty grinned, “Yeah I know, everyone knows who you are.”

Miller shrugged uncomfortably and looked at the floor until Monty added, “Thank you for the book by the way, if you hadn’t noticed, I’m a little on short side.”

Smiling slightly Miller shook his head, “Nah, I hadn’t noticed, but if you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you just summon it?”

Monty’s expression changed, suddenly appearing worried, “I’m a Muggleborn, everything is so new to me I guess I just forgot. To be fully honest, I don’t even know the spell to summon something.

 

“Oh, so is that why you’re reading ‘The Four Founders and the Floundering Fellowship’?”

Blushing, Monty nodded, “Well, I mean, they were all so close for so many years, it’s just so intriguing that a friendship so strong could deteriorate so quickly.”

Miller shrugged, trying to act like he’d never asked his father or Clarkes mum that very same question, when Monty asked him a question of his own, “Do you know why people are kind of scared of you?”

Nodding, Miller answered Monty, “I do, do you know why people are scared of me?”

“You beat up the Slytherin second year, Dax,” Monty paused for a moment biting his lip as though unsure he should continue, “Why did you do it?”

“He was beating on Murphy for being a Muggleborn, and on Clarke because she’s in Slytherin but her Mum’s the head of Gryffindor. It wasn’t fair and they couldn’t do anything about it but I could,” Miller shrugged again, his face set, unapologetic as he continued, “I’m not sorry and I’d do it again.”

“Good.”

Miller was startled by Monty’s response and raised an eyebrow, “Good? Really?”

This time, it was Monty’s turn to shrug, “Yeah, I guess, I mean, I don’t like violence but Dax was mean to everyone and you were protecting your friends. You should always protect your friends.”

Miller smiled slightly, “You know, you’re kinda alright Green, maybe you should be one of of those friends you were talking about?”

Just as Monty was about to reply, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of fourth period. Groaning regretfully, Miller looks at Monty as he says, “I have Transfiguration, so I should probably go.”

Monty bursts out laughing, “Yeah I know,” he says in between chuckles, “we’re in the same class!”

With Monty still laughing, Miller turned red and looked anywhere but at Monty, deciding the floor was an interesting enough place to stare at forever.

“C’mon Nathan,” Monty says as he grabs him by the elbow and pulls him along out of the library, “we should probably run, I wouldn’t put it past Professor Indra to turn us into mice for being late!”

Letting himself get pulled along by Monty, the two first years rush through the corridors until they get to Transfiguration and sit at the only two seats left available which were conveniently next to each other.

The Transfiguration lesson for the week, was the for the first years to try and turn a matchstick into a needle which was a lot more difficult than they thought, so throughout the class they whispered and helped each other through the seemingly impossible task they had before them.

As the bell rang and Professor Indra dismissed them, Miller looked at Monty and said softly amongst the flurry of scraping chairs and loud chatter, “Hey, do you wanna hang out in my common room before dinner?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Monty replied, “Let me just go over and tell Harper and Maya that they can go to Jaspers common room instead of waiting in ours for me.”

And as he rushed over, Miller became aware that Clarke and Murphy had come to stand next to him when Murphy comments, “I see you’re making friends.”

“What?” Clarke adds on, “We not good enough for you?”

Internally groaning, Miller replied lowly, “Guys take it easy on him, he’s actually a nice person.” But before either Clarke or Murphy could reply, they heard could suddenly hear Montys conversation with Maya and Harper.

“The Slytherin common room? Are you crazy?”

“Harper, relax, it’ll be fine.”

“But he’s so scary though!”

As Monty looked at Maya, Miller felt tiny. Looking at Murphy, he could see he was mad while Clarke just looks at Miller apologetically until they heard Monty reply, “What difference does it make? He’s not scary, and we’ve been in the Ravenclaw Tower before! I’ll be fine, tell Jasper that I’ll see him at dinner alright?”

With murmured assent from the girls, Monty made his way back to the three Slytherins. “Okay, I’m back, ready to go Nathan?”

As Miller nodded, they all made their way out of the classroom when Monty turned to Clarke, “So you’re Clarke Griffin right? Your Mum is the Matron? Head of Gryffindor?”

Nodding, Clarke replied, “Yep, that’s me. Boy was it a disappointment when I was sorted into the snakes.”

“We grew up together, known each other since we were born, ” Miller explains as they wait for the stairs to stop moving. “Me, Clarke and Wells.”

“Wells Jaha? I have Defence Against the Dark Arts with him, he’s nice.’

Miller and Clarke nod as Murphy walks silently next to them, “Our parents all work together at The Ministry so we’re all really close, more like family really.”

As they start their descent into the dungeons, Clarke adds teasingly, “Then we got sorted into Slytherin and somehow adopted Murphy here.”

Monty laughed, “Well I’m Monty, but it’s nice meeting you, I mean, I only just met Nathan at lunchtime, to be honest, I think this is the fastest I’ve ever made friends.”  
Murphy’s eyes widen, “He calls you Nathan?!” he asks Miller gleefully.

“Oh hush,” Clarke says as she smacks Murphy on the arm, “Don’t tease him, I actually want him to like us!”

Miller rolls his eyes at Monty as the other two fall back while bickering all the way to the common room. Speaking the password, “Meliorn,” they enter and all stop suddenly as they notice Monty freeze the minute they enter.

“It’s beautiful!” he breathes out softly, his eyes roaming his new surroundings, “are those…?” he asks turning to Miller in amazement.

“Merpeople? Yep.”

“Wow.”

Just as Miller was about to speak again, the common room opened again, and in came another first year, her plaits her swinging as she briskly walked past them, Monty stared after her, his brows furrowed in thought.

“Is that Monroe?” He asked turning to Miller as Clarke and Murphy went to sit down, “Monroe Woods?”

Miller nodded in confusion, “Yeah, why?”

“Her brother, Lincoln, is in Hufflepuff, he’s a third year.”

“Oh yeah!” Miller exclaimed in sudden understanding, “He’s here nearly everyday, did you know they’re adopted siblings?”

As he shook his head replying with, “No I didn’t,” he looked back over at the windows just in time to see the giant squid swim past.

Pulling Monty away from the windows, Miller guided him over to a comfy set of armchairs with a small table in the middle. As they sit opposite each other, Miller asks, “Monty, have you taught Wizards chess yet?”

Monty shook his head causing Miller to grin and pull a set out of his bag with a flourish, “Great, lets play.”

Monty picked up the game fast even beating Miller on a few occasions. Time lapsed quickly and before they knew it, Clarke and Murphy were rousing them from their seventeenth game, “C’mon boys, it’s dinner time, lets go.”

Grumbling loudly, they stood up and followed Clarke and Murphy out through the entrance and up the steps leading out of the dungeons. Making their way to the Great Hall, Monty asks the trio hesitantly, “Do you want to sit at my table tonight?” 

The three Slytherins exchange glances with each other when Miller looks at Monty and shrugs.

“Sure Monty, that’d be great,” Clarke answered.

“You guys can talk with your eyes?” Monty gaped, “Without speaking?”  
Clarke laughed as Miller answered, “Clarke and I have known each other since we were babies, we’ve been doing this for years along with Wells, Murphy’s just learning still.”

“Hey!”

“And you’re learning just fine,” Clarke reassured him as they entered the Great Hall making their way to the Hufflepuff table.

As they move down to where the first years were all sitting, Monty’s friends look up sharply in shock. Rolling his eyes, Monty tilts his head at his new friends indicating that they should sit down. 

Monty sat down in between Miller and Jasper who was visiting from the Ravenclaw table and helped himself to some potatoes as Jasper leant in and whispered, “Why is Murphy here? He’s so scary! Even Raven isn’t as scary as Murphy!”

Internally screaming and begging for his friend to be cool, Monty shushed Jasper and turned to Harper and Maya trying to convey nonverbally that he really needed them to talk to his friends. Luckily, the girls got the hint and started talking to Murphy and Miller shyly while Clarke was talking to Lincoln, the Hufflepuff third year about classes, art and something about Monroe’s weird sleeping habits, Monty wasn’t going to ask.

Looking around at the table, he caught Millers eye and smiled through a mouthful of potatoes, this was what he was here for, to learn magic and to make friends, he was just happy that his friends had all found something in common to relate to each other.  
.  
.  
.

Time passes and time has brought Monty and Miller to be the best of friends. Christmas had arrived, the Charms teacher, Professor Jackson had decorated the Great Hall with beautiful Christmas Trees and the weather had turned crisp and icy. 

Monty had no choice but to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays as his parents were going to Australia and silently suffering that none of his friends would be staying with him.

“It just sucks you know,” he said to Clarke and Jasper as they were researching the properties of Devils Snare in the library, “I’ve asked so many people if they’re staying and they’re all going home, I mean, I’m excited to stay here over Christmas, but, I just don’t want to be alone.”

Jasper and Clarke exchanged a glance before Clarke replied offhandedly, “Does Nate know you’re going to be here by yourself?”

Monty shook his head, “I didn’t want to make him feel bad, you know that if he knew I’d be here by myself he’d feel bad.”

Clarke nodded, “That’s true,” and as she fell silent, her mind was already racing while trying to find a way to help Monty.  
.  
.  
.  
“You know Monty’s staying here over Christmas break by himself right?”

They were in the Slytherin Common Room before Dinner and Clarke was currently interrupting Miller and Murphys game of chess.

“Yes! Crush his puny little knight-, What Clarke?”

Clarke rolled her eyes as both Miller and Murphy looked up at her expectantly, “Monty,” she said.

“Yeah, what about him?” Murphy asked.

“He’s staying here over Christmas, alone.”

Millers face morphed into an expression of shock and confusion, “But why wouldn’t he tell me?”

Rolling her eyes yet again, (Miller was beginning to think it was a condition) she replied, “He doesn’t want to make you feel bad. But as you know by now, I don’t really care if you feel bad so here I am, telling you.”

Miller looked away from Clarke and Murphy into the fire, his mind racing when Clarke glanced at the clock, “Merlins Pants! We need to go it’s dinner time!” 

Speed walking out of the common room into the dungeon corridors, the trio was anxious to get to the great hall when they were joined by Jasper.

“Hello fellas, and Clarke,”

Miller caught Murphys eye in amusement, knowing the Ravenclaw got on his nerves.

“What are you doing down here Jordan? Bit far away from your tower,” Murphy snarked.

Jasper paled causing Murphy to smirk, but nonetheless continued with what he was going to say, “Monty’s staying here over the Christmas break and I think you should too.”

Millers head snapped up to look at Jasper as they waited for the stairs to change, “What? Me?”

Jasper blushed as they walked onto the landing into the entrance hall, “We all discussed it and you and I were the top candidates, but seeing as I’m going away to Alaska, we all decided that it should be you.”

Looking at Murphy and Clarke who both avoided his eye contact, he turned back to Jasper and shrugged, “Okay.”

Jaspers mouth fell open, his expression gobsmacked, “okay? Just like that?”

Miller nodded, “I’ll go see Professor Indra after dinner and sign up to stay,” and as they entered the great hall he stopped his classmates, “Don’t tell Monty though, I want to surprise him.”  
.  
.  
.

Monty was walking to the kitchens, being alone in the dormitory would just drive him mad and lunch wasn’t for another two hours. Everybody had left to be home with their families for Christmas and he had waved them off with a smile, but he hated feeling lonely.

As he approached the painting of the bowl of fruit he heard someone calling his name, turning quickly he realised it was Nathan. Nathan had stayed behind.

“Nate! I thought you’d left!” he exclaimed as Miller jogged up to him.

Shrugging, Miller replied, “Nah, I owled Dad and told him that I’d decided to stay behind, besides, I’ve heard Hogwarts is great at Christmas time.”

Monty looks at Miller with suspiciously bright eyes, “Thank you, really.”

Miller clapped Monty on the shoulder, “It’s nothing, really, c’mon man, lets go get those freshly made cakes and buns.”

Noticing that Monty was side eyeing him he grinned, “That’s where you were going right? The Kitchens? We all know you like to eat.”

Laughing as Monty punched him in the arm, Miller tickled the pear and as the portrait swung open, all he could think of was that he was so happy he was Montys friend and vowed to stay.


End file.
